


Golden Gay Brigade Road Trip

by Erikthonius



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fan fiction inspired, Golden Gay Brigade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikthonius/pseuds/Erikthonius
Summary: When Mitchell, Connor, Nico, and Will leave for a trip to Camp Jupiter, their supporters turn out in force.
Relationships: Mitchell/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Golden Gay Brigade Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set not in my usual head-canon universe, but in the one in "Drabbles featuring my favorite dorks!" created by makerofaqueen, whose works I cannot praise highly enough, and who has kindly allowed me to post this.

The Golden Gay Brigade of Camp Half Blood (aka Connor, Mitchell, Nico, and Will) were going on a road trip. After Clarisse had given the foursome that nickname, they had t-shirts made up, green with the name of the group in pink letters. They wore them with pride, even Nico, who other than that one article of clothing only dressed in black.

Other than a few haters (some of whom had either suffered from fiendish pranks by the entire Hermes cabin or been harassed by a mariachi band of skeletons wearing GGB banners, but most of whom had their asses kicked repeatedly by Clarisse, who had no tolerance for that shit), they were well regarded by their straight fellow campers.

Now, word had gotten to Camp Jupiter about the group, and Mitchell had received a message from Dakota about wanting advice on setting up a west coast branch, in particular because, as the message said, “somebody has to teach your formerly closeted half brother some style before our next date.”

At any rate, the boys were preparing to get into the convertible that Connor had procured for the trip, a car that looked exactly like the one from “To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything.” Jules Albert was at the wheel dressed and made up like he was ready for a round of Ru Paul’s Drag Race.

At the front of the crowd of well wishers were Jason and Clarisse, proudly wearing the “Honorary Golden Gay Brigade member’ shirts that Will had made for them. As the four boys got into the car, they heard a voice calling out “Guys, wait up!”

Percy Jackson was pushing his way to the front of the crowd. He was wearing a shirt with the same legend as Jason’s as Clarisse’s, but it had the look of a knock off. He said proudly, “See, Annabeth made one for me too.” Then he paused and turned to the campers behind him. “Guys,” he asked, “What’s so funny?”

As the car pulled away, the four Brigade members saw what the other campers had been laughing at. The back of Percy’s shirt had letters much larger than the ones in front that said, “Not their type.”


End file.
